A seat attachment apparatus for attachment of a seat to a floor of an aircraft is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,902,365 B1. The seat attachment apparatus has horizontal attachment means and vertical attachment means. The vertical attachment means can be moved relative to the horizontal attachment means in a horizontal longitudinal direction, parallel to a mounting rail. The seat attachment apparatus furthermore has an operating means which is mounted such that it can rotate, as well as a transmission unit for conversion of a rotary movement of the operating means to a linear movement of the vertical attachment means in the horizontal longitudinal direction. The operating means is formed by a rod which is aligned horizontally, parallel to the horizontal longitudinal direction, and has a rotation axis which matches its longitudinal axis. A thread which forms a part of the transmission unit and in which pins that are coupled to the vertical attachment means engage is integrally formed on the attachment means.